


sail the seven seas with me

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fantasy, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Sexual Content, captain kihyun, prince hoseok, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: After a shipwreck, Hoseok is fished out of the sea in the most unexpected way: by Kihyun's crew.





	sail the seven seas with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello ;uu; i'm finally posting this!! i hope it won't disappoint, please let me know what you think <3  
> all the island names are actual greek islands btw.

Hoseok is drowning.

He has lost count of how many hours he’s spent moving his legs and arms, trying to float in the immense, vast extension of ocean and praying to the Sea Gods that he wouldn’t be eaten alive by the sharks or the sirens.

But it’s been a while, a long, long while, and no matter his physical complexion, his thighs and arms are already numb, both from the cold and the exhaustion and as the sun starts setting behind the horizon, giving way to the dark night, Hoseok closes his eyes and decides to give in, to give up.

However, when his eyes are closed and he’s lying on his back, letting the waves hit his face from time to time, until the sea swallows him whole, he feels screams behind him, too distant for him to even care, even when they could perhaps mean his salvation, but he is tired and the sea is calm and he doesn’t want to fight anymore.

His trail of thoughts is interrupted by a huge fish net thrown all over his body and, before he can even open his mouth, he’s being dragged alongside sardines and gilt-head breams up to a wooden deck.

Hoseok supports himself on his knees and hands as he coughs, his eyes shut close and throat burning like hot fire while he tries to spit out all the salty water that makes tears gather at the corner of his eyes. His lips are so chapped that even the slightest breeze could tear them open.

“Captain, we’ve got a huge catch today.” Hoseok barely hears someone saying, a high-pitched voice with a mocking undertone that he can still decipher even through his flooded auditory canals.

He hears the loud thuds of heels against the wood approaching him and he slowly opens his eyes to see black leather boots, engulfing dark brown pants and Hoseok lifts his gaze to meet a white shirt with the first two buttons opened and a pretty, sharp face that stares right back at him.

Hoseok blinks before he tries to get up, but he’s soon held by someone he can’t see, keeping his arms behind his back to prevent him from moving. Hoseok gasps and knows he could break free if he wanted, but he would soon be slaughtered with a deadly sword or shot right in the head.

“I’m Lee Hoseok.” He says, shaking his head in a failed attempt of brushing his hair off his eyes to get a better look of the people surrounding him. Besides the Captain, there are 3 men more on board, but Hoseok can’t see the one behind him. “I’m the Prince of Syros. I went out with my crew to sail and fish but we went through a shipwreck. I don’t know if any of them survived but I did.”

“You’re what?” the man whose voice Hoseok recognizes speaks again. His hair is blonde and there’s smudged eyeliner on his eyes. “A prince?”

“As if.” One of the other men adds, scornful. Hoseok narrows his eyes at them.

“Do I look like I go around lying?”

“Well...” the first man says again and Hoseok squints his eyes harder. His salvation wasn’t so much of a salvation after all.

“Check if he’s got any guns on him, Minhyuk.” The Captain intervenes, pointing with his head at the man with the high-pitched voice. Hoseok squirms and complains when a pair of huge hands roam through his body like he’s a piece of meat.

“None, Sir.” Minhyuk replies, turning around to look back at the Captain. “He’s clean.”

“Good.” The captain rubs the bridge of his nose. “Free him, Hyunwoo. We can keep him until we figure out what to do with him. For now, put him to clean the desk and the fish, I’m sure both Minhyuk and Changkyun would love to get some extra help.”

Hoseok rolls his wrists once the man that was holding him – Hyunwoo – frees him, and he’s soon pulled by Minhyuk to the hold and placed a mop on his hands.

“C’mon pretty boy, there’s a lot of work to do.” Minhyuk winks at him and Changkyun laughs from the other side of the boat, opening the fish net and freeing on the desk all the fishes they’ve caught.

 

Hoseok notices two things that day: first, they are very wary towards him, as if expecting he could magically pull out a sword from his pants and kill them all; second, they did not believe him when he said he was a prince. Hoseok couldn’t blame them, though, he wouldn’t have either; they dragged him out of the water on the verge of giving up, with ripped pants and barely a shirt covering his chest, shivering and as wrinkled as a raisin. He probably looked more like a blobfish.

Hoseok also learnt Minhyuk is bubbly and chatty, full of life and witty remarks that make Changkyun want to either strangle him or throw him overboard. They both worked cleaning the fishes and taking care of the ship, making sure everything was clean and on place; Hyunwoo took care of the flags, climbing up the ropes to look at the sea and making sure they were on their way. The captain – Hoseok still doesn’t know his name – worked inside his cabin most of the time, probably drawing routes on maps and planning every stop and new departure; Hoseok could only guess. He doesn’t know why, but something inside him wants to see the captain again – his delicate, yet fierce features that had made Hoseok’s body tremble when he was on his knees. He wanted to look at him again, eye to eye.

And it happens when he least expects it, when the sun is already set and everyone gathers inside the kitchen to eat. Hoseok stays on the deck, sitting curled in a corner and his gaze switching between the warm light from the candles coming from inside the kitchen to the starry night sky. He’s cold and starving, but all there’s left to do for him is to hug his legs and sigh. He would die soon from either hunger or hypothermia and he would never come back home. He would never see his so loved Syros ever again.

A choked sob erupts from his throat while the image of his homeland pops up in his thoughts. The vast extensions of green, the white houses, their cheery citizens with their warm smiles that have made Hoseok the happiest, the white-sand beaches that he could see from the balcony of his castle. His family, his friends. He doesn’t even know whether his friends who were as well on the ship survived, and he will never know. They will probably claim him dead and give the throne to his younger brother when his mother retires.

The loud thud of a door cracking open startles Hoseok and he quickly wipes away the tears with his ragged shirt, rubbing his puffy eyes as if that would make it less obvious that he’s been crying. He lifts his gaze to meet the Captain again, and if he notices he’s been crying, he never points it out.

“Here.” He says, his voice authoritative but gentle. Hoseok’s hands are trembling when he reaches out for whatever he’s giving him and he almost cries again when he notices it’s a piece of paper folded that contains two grilled salmons, with salt and some other species that Hoseok cannot tell apart.

“Me and Hyunwoo cook in the ship and even though I don’t trust you, I don’t want any dead man on my ship anytime soon. They smell bad afterwards.”

Hoseok mutters a quick thank you before he digs his teeth into the first salmon, almost moaning when the warm, tasty flesh fills up his mouth and makes his taste buds and stomach cry in pleasure. He forces himself to go slow instead of devouring the fishes, because he’s starving and he needs to fill himself as much as he can.

God knows when he will be able to eat again.

Hoseok realizes too late the Captain has already locked himself inside his private cabin, before he could talk to him eye to eye like he had wanted to or even ask his name.

A few minutes later, when all the doors are locked, Hoseok has a whole thousand of complaints and arguments ready even though he know he shouldn’t be able to ask for anything else, but his tongue is dry on his mouth when Hyunwoo offers him a dirty cloth that could barely cover half of his body and everyone goes to sleep, leaving him, once again, alone out in the open.

With a heavy, tired sigh, Hoseok lies on his back, curling himself against one of the sides of the boat and silently praying there are no wild tides that would make a wave clash against the ship and soak him entirely, and he hardly covers himself with the dirty, humid cloth and folds his knees against his stomach, trying to forget how cold his hands and feet are. He stares for hours at the starry night sky as the stars blink and the moon shines like an entire city over him, giving him a sense of hope that dismisses anything else.

He remembers then how his mother used to tell him that when people are struggling, they stop looking up at the sky. They’re busy and focused on anything else but the sky, but the calm that it brought along could ease even the toughest pain. Hoseok breathes deeply as he stares into the sky and tells himself he will look at it every night, counting the days before he goes back home. And, when he does, he will tell his mother how he followed her words and never gave up.

 

****

Hoseok doesn’t know how long he’s slept that night, but he knows it’s not enough when the loud screams of Changkyun and Minhyuk wake him up, both of them only wearing their pants and pouring huge cubes of icy, salty water over themselves to shower.

Hoseok blinks a couple of times and rubs his temples, as if that were to dissipate his headache. Shyly, he joins the two playful men, asking if he could get some water too. He’s probably had enough of the ocean for the rest of his life but he could use some cold water to wake him up.

It’s so cold that Hoseok feels his dick shrinking in size into a bean and his nipples getting impossibly hard. But it works and Hoseok shakes his head to dry his hair.

His breath gets caught in his throat when the Captain walks out of his cabin as well, fully dressed but with an obvious hard-on and Hoseok can’t help but stare as he undresses and pours the cold water over himself, letting a bigger amount fall on his face on purpose. Hoseok watches as if mesmerized and he hears Changkyun giggling from behind.

“If the Captain catches you staring, he will chop off your dick and feed it to the sharks.”

“Bold of you to assume his dick could feed the sharks.” The Captain turns around to look at them, his gaze stern but his cheekbones are pointy and Hoseok has the feeling he’s trying hard not to smile.

That little shit.

“Well, I have a very nice dick.” Hoseok tries to defend himself, blushing. Now not only the Captain knows he was staring but also they’re talking about his dick that the cold water has turned into almost a clit.

“As long as you’re capable of pointing it out of the ship to pee, we’re all fine with it.” With that one last remark, the Captain dries himself with something akin to a towel and puts his clothes back on, heading inside the cabin but letting the door half-opened. Hoseok tries to peer inside, but he can barely get a glimpse of a few maps.

Minhyun throws the fishnets into the sea after everyone has cleaned up, including Hyunwoo, who shortly after climbs up the ropes and raises the flags to head left. Changkyun, on the other hand, sits on top of one of the empty rum barrels and hums to an ancient sea song that Hoseok often heard from his navigation instructor back at home. They’ve also lent him some clothes: beige pants, boots and a white shirt that he can’t even button up.

“Where are we going?” Hoseok asks Changkyun, placing next to him. His silver hair is dishevelled from the sea breeze and he’s still not wearing any shirt.

“Naousa.” He replies, clicking his tongue. “We’re landing tomorrow to get new supplies and sell some of our conquests.”

“Conquests?” Hoseok frowns, confused. Why would a mere fishermen ship conquer?

“Oh, sweetie. You didn’t see.” Changkyun’s lips curve into a mischievous smile and Minhyuk laughs from behind.

Hoseok’s frown only grows deeper until he sees it. On the right side of the ship, hidden between the long, beige flags, there’s a black one dancing to the wind, with a white skull on it. Hoseok’s stomach does a flip and panic rushes through his veins.

 _It can’t be, it can’t be, it can’t be_.

“Welcome to the Terrore Nero.” The Captain’s voice echoes through Hoseok’s head like a reverberation. He turns around to look at him, standing against the door frame and with his hat on. Hoseok should have _known_. “We are pirates.”

Hoseok still gapes like a dying fish.

“What did you take us for? Fishermen?” Minhyuk pats his shoulder, still chuckling.

Hoseok doesn’t respond. Words die on his throat and he can feel his heart beating so hard his chest could almost explode.

 _Pirates_. Out of all the things.

“What’s up, prince boy, scared of pirates?”

“Am not.” Hoseok grits his teeth. He isn’t scared. He just _loathes_ them.

“Are you, by any chance, a member of the Royal Navy?” Changkyun squints his eyes at him and Hoseok feels like a prey being observed by its hunters.

“I already told you. I’m just the prince of Syros, not a member of the Royal Navy.” Hoseok replies, swallowing the lump on his throat. “But I, _we_ , know what pirates do. What type of people you are.”

Hoseok hears the sound of heels along the deck, in synchronize with his heartbeats, and he looks up to meet the Captain’s gaze. Finally, he can stare at those dark, brown eyes.

“You have no idea what type of people we are.” He says, sharp and fiercely while holding Hoseok’s chin with his fingers. “And I won’t tolerate any type of disrespect towards my crew members. So you either swallow that loathing and help us, or I’m throwing you overboard, and I meant it.”

 

*****

They arrive at Naousa a couple of days later.

Hoseok feels himself thinner than when he was rescued by the pirates even though he insisted in helping Hyunwoo climb the ropes and did push ups and crunches as much as he could, but the lack of food and cold nights were taking its toll on him. Hoseok thought he was dying, and in many ways.

“You will be coming with me.” The Captain walks up to Hoseok when the ship docks at the port and Minhyuk and Changkyun get off to keep it moored. Hyunwoo follows them shortly after, leaving only the two of them still on the deck.

“What if I run away?”

“You could.” The Captain repositions the hat on his head. “But I doubt you will find someone better that could possibly take you home.”

“You doubt?” Hoseok snorts, tapping his foot against the wood. “I barely eat and I sleep out in the open.”

“But you aren’t slaved.” The Captain points out and Hoseok wants to reply but he can’t. It’s true, even if they are pirates, they never treated him like how Hoseok knew others treated their captives. “And if what you say is true, we will let you go once we sail past Syros. You aren’t tied to us, but you have to help if you are gonna stay. We won’t keep you or feed you for free.”

“Can I, at least, sleep inside? If I had wanted to kill you or betray you I would have tried already. It’s so cold my feet and hands turn purple.”

The Captain seems to consider his options for a few seconds before replying.

“There’s only one room more besides mine to sleep in and the rest of the members already sleep in there. But you could sleep inside the ship. Find yourself something to sleep on and you’re allowed to.”

Hoseok sighs in relief. He only needed to find a pillow and a blanket and he could sleep inside, he didn’t even care if it was between the cannons.

If only he had the money….

“Can I-” Hoseok ruffles his hair, ashamed of having to ask such question. “Can I borrow some money to buy at least a pillow? I promise I will give it back to you once we go to Syros, I will give it back with profit I promise.”

The Captain lets out an exasperated sigh.

“I swear to the Sea Goddess if you aren’t really a prince and you lied to us I will murder you with my bare hands.” He turns around a points at the city port with his head. “Now let’s go. We’ve got a few things to do.”

Naousa is nothing alike Syros. It’s poorer, dirtier and certainly owned by pirates, ex-pirates or prostitutes. The smell of cheap rum and fish makes Hoseok scrunch his nose and gag a couple of times, which has the Captain laughing at him and calling him a ‘little sprout’.

When they’ve visited a couple of textile stores (where they bought Hoseok a pillow), exchanged some words with a few men that Hoseok never wanted to see again in his life and bought some food supplies, the Captain drags him into the nearest bar, hopping on one of the barstools and ordering a glass of rum and some nuts. Hoseok doesn’t order anything and just stares as the golden, brownish liquid fills the round glass the Captain is holding between his fingers and munches on some of the nuts.

“Don’t you want one too?” the Captain asks, taking the first sip. Hoseok can only imagine how bitter it must taste, but the other man doesn’t even flinch. He’s probably really used to it.

“No, thanks. I don’t like rum.” Hoseok purses his lips together. “It’s…” his voice trails off as he realizes what he was about to say.

“The cheap drink of scumbags like pirates?” The Captain chuckles loud as he sips down some more. His eyes are glistening and Hoseok has a hard time not looking straight at him.

“No, I-”

“Yeah, I get it. Y’all royal people only drink expensive booze like gin. Weak as fuck, if you ask me, but that’s how it is. You drink sweet liquor and eat olives but can’t even take a little of our rum.”

Hoseok squints his eyes at him.

“I bet you wouldn’t be able to stand one glass of gin.” He says, but he’s not really sure of his words. The Captain looks so fierce and confident, so beautiful while drinking that goddamn of a drink that Hoseok is almost sure he could take down not only gin bottles but entire cities with him.

“I bet you wouldn’t be able to stand one glass of this luscious rum.” The Captain challenges back.

“You bet I can.” Hoseok clicks his tongue, moving closer when the Captain raises his hand and orders another glass. Before he can regret his life choices, Hoseok asks the one question he should have asked the very first day. “But only if you tell me what’s your name.”

“Kihyun.” The Captain has a smug smile on his face when his name leaves his lips. “I’m Captain Yoo Kihyun.”

“Kihyun.” Hoseok tastes the name on the tip of his tongue like it’s the sweetest of the honeys.

“It’s Captain Yoo for you.” Kihyun pushes the glass nearer him and Hoseok gulps down the nervousness crawling up his throat.

He _can_ do it.

With a shaky hand, Hoseok wraps his fingers around the cold glass and swallows down the sour, bitter drink in one go.

Turns out he _couldn’t_ do it.

Laughing, Kihyun holds him by the waist when a few minutes later they’re heading back towards the ship and Hoseok’s stomach gives up, making him throw up on the nearest trash bags and empty his stomach.

“See, I told you. You royal people are weak.” Kihyun offers him a disposable piece of paper to clean his mouth when Hoseok is done, and his vision is still so blurry and limbs trembling that he rests his weight more than he should on Kihyun’s embrace.

For someone who lives 24 hours at the sea and showers with barely clean water, Kihyun smells pleasantly nice. Of cinnamon and salt and something like wood that reminded Hoseok of the trees surrounding his house.

Without any strength left on his body, Hoseok lets Kihyun take him back into the ship, and soon they’re joined by the rest of the members. Changkyun insists on feeding Hoseok some kind of ‘’curative leaf for sick tummies’’ and he wants to argue, but Minhyuk holds him in place and he’s forced to eat it whole and he swears it only makes him gag more, but once the ship has sailed again and the waves swing it calmly, any type of sickness disappears. Hoseok swears he sees Kihyun smiling before he locks himself once again inside the cabin and only leaves the place again for dinner.

Hoseok gets a full night of rest that day for the very first time in weeks.

 

*****

Hoseok finds himself climbing up the ropes more often than not first thing in the morning, before the rest of the members wake up and pour water over themselves as a poor excuse for a shower. He does it three or four times, and even though his hands are getting calloused and there are some blisters here and there, it’s the only way he can still keep fit in there. It also helps him free stress and not over think about everything surrounding him.

Minhyuk is the first one to open the door with a loud kick, groaning when the sun hits his face and leaves him blind for a couple of seconds.

“Prince boy, you’re gonna go back home more buffed than you already were when we rescued you.” He says, throwing the bucket into the sea to fill it with water. He’s only wearing some briefs when Hoseok climbs down, just like him.

“For that I would need to eat thrice as much as I do right now.” Hoseok takes one of the other buckets and does the same as Minhyuk. “But I like exercising.”

“And this ship is eternally thankful to you and Hyunwoo for doing so.” He winks his eye at him and Hoseok feels the blush creeping up his neck.

Kihyun clearing his throat right behind them makes Hoseok shriek and jump in place, scared.

“Please stop flirting on my ship. It makes my stomach upset.” He says, waiting for Minhyuk to finish his so-called shower and lend him the bucket.

Shaking his head and hair like a dog, Minhyuk laughs at his Captain.

“You know damn well it’s true.” He says before grabbing one of the towels and heading inside the kitchen.

It leaves Hoseok confused as to what he had meant, but Kihyun is already half-naked while pouring the water all over himself and Hoseok momentarily forgets how to breathe.

“Changkyun told me we reached rich waters today so there will probably be a huge catch and he’s going to need all the hands possible to clean the fish. Will you help him and Minhyuk?”

“Of course.” Hoseok replies. After that conversation he had with Kihyun at Naousa before he ended with a sick stomach, he would always help the rest of the crew without being asked to. It was the least he could do after being offered food and a place to sleep at when they could easily throw him into the sea.

Kihyun works inside the cabin with the door open while Hoseok, Minhyuk and Changkyun clean the fish on the deck and Hyunwoo cooks lunch for the five of them.

It’s disgusting and makes Hoseok feel like a heart-less person as he tears the guts out of the poor fishes, gaping and squirming for air to live. Once they’re dead and cleaned, they throw the bodies into a couple of empty barrels and keep the fishes stored with salt in the warehouse to sell at the next city port they will reach in one or two days. It’s been only a few weeks but Hoseok has already (almost) gotten used to that lifestyle.

Yawning and stretching his arms behind his head, Hoseok catches a glimpse of the interior of the cabin, where Kihyun should be working on his maps but is staring at Hoseok instead.

Raising his eyebrow, Hoseok stares back but Kihyun quickly switches his attention back to the papers spread in front of him, pretending as if he hadn’t been caught. Confused, Hoseok goes back to work on the huge load of fish they’ve got ahead of them, but when he looks back at the cabin from the corner of his eyes he sees Kihyun is staring again.

“We truly got a huge catch today but we’ve managed to finish before lunch.” Hoseok rests his weight against the doorframe of the Captain’s cabin. “We will be able to eat well and sell a huge amount in a couple of days.”

“That’s great.” Kihyun doesn’t look up from his maps when Hoseok is standing in front of him. “We are not really in need but extra money and supplies is always great.”

“Minhyuk and Changkyun are really nice.” Hoseok says, out of sudden. Kihyun does look at him now, questioningly with his eyebrow cocked. “They seemed a little obnoxious at first but they are genuine and warm-hearted guys. And Hyunwoo seems tough but he’s a softie.”

“These kids are the best.” Kihyun nods in agreement. “Minhyuk and I used to be best friends since childhood and eventually Changkyun and Hyunwoo joined us as well. I wouldn’t change them for anything in the world.”

“You are nice too.”

“Those are not the words I should be listening to as a Captain of a pirate ship. I should be told I’m fearful and fierce and strong.”

“You are those too.” Hoseok licks his lips, feeling them too dry from the salt and the sea breeze. “But you are just as genuine and warm-hearted as them.”

With that, Hoseok turns on his heels and heads towards the kitchen, sitting next to Minhyuk and being tickled by Changkyun from the other side while Hyunwoo serves the food he’s cooked on their plates. Kihyun joins them a few minutes later but he doesn’t look at Hoseok.

 

Afternoon passes by quietly that day.

Minhyuk and Changkyun play around the entire time with some cards and other type of games Hoseok has never seen before and he often ends up joining them and playing around the deck like little kids, while Hyunwoo sits against the edge of the ship, back against the wood and head almost hanging off and Kihyun is sitting on one of the empty rum barrels and singing a song Hoseok has never heard before. The warmth and smoothness of Kihyun’s voice takes him entirely by surprise and Hoseok wonders not for the very first time if there’s anything that man isn’t even good at.

The sea gets rougher at night and Hoseok can’t sleep. Squirming underneath his blanket and face sinking in the pillow, the constant back and forths of the indomitable waves make Hoseok’s head spin around, as if he was in a roller coaster.

Sighing in defeat, he decides to wrap himself in the blanket and go upstairs, perhaps to the kitchen to have some snack or water before trying to go back to sleep.

He meets the most unexpected person inside the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs and with his legs folded and a glass of water on his hand.

“Captain Yoo.” Hoseok says, only his head peeking out of the blanket. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Neither did I.” Kihyun replies, leaving the glass on the table. The rough sound of the wild waves clashing is the only one between the two of them. “Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Riptides can shake even the calmest of hearts.” Kihyun unfolds his legs and stands up motioning for Hoseok to sit down instead. “Take a seat. I will cook something for us.”

Silently, Hoseok sits on the chair where Kihyun had been instead and watches as the Captain takes out a plastic envelope from inside one of the kitchen cabins, hiding at the end behind a few bottles, and his stomach growls in anticipation when he realizes what he’s about to cook.

“Is that ramyun?” Hoseok asks, tilting his neck to get a better look. The red package is unmistakable.

Kihyun nods, setting some water to boil and uses the sea water instead of the drinkable one because they run short on that one. His voice accompanies the waves while he cuts a few vegetables and adds it to the water along with the noodles and the sauce they come with.

Kihyun sits on the counter and Hoseok chews on his lower lip. Despite the silence, the atmosphere between the two of them isn’t awkward at all.

“Do you think they’re waiting for you, back at home?” Kihyun asks, swinging his legs. From time to time he swirls the ramyun with a spoon.

“I…I don’t know. They probably think I’m dead, I don’t even know if any of the people who were in the ship with me are alive and have made it back home or not. I feel sorry for my mother.”

“Is she the queen?”

“She is.” Hoseok nods. “I was supposed to inherit the throne when she wanted to retire, but probably my brother will now. It’s weird because I’ve been trained my whole life for that.”

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun says, hopping off the counter and placing the pot in between he and Hoseok, taking a seat. “I am trying to set the best route to get there without setting aside our main stops and interests. We should get there in around two months.”

The knowledge of time sets on Hoseok’s shoulders as if it weighted a ton and he blows the steam off his noodles before filling his mouth. It tastes so good that he could cry right there and then.

Hoseok steals glances at Kihyun while he diligently eats his ration of noodles, making slurp sounds and, from time to time, their eyes meet, making Hoseok’s cheeks blush and look back down at his plate. Kihyun’s eyes up close are a dark brown and have a mischievous glisten that remind Hoseok of summer sunsets and the starry night sky.

He walks along with him towards the Captain’s cabin before heading back to his own sleeping place, noticing the sea has calmed down.

“The sky is really pretty tonight.” Kihyun says, leaning on the edge of the ship. The sea breeze tousles his hair and Hoseok wants to thread his fingers through the strands, but he can’t so he doesn’t. “Did you live near the sea?”

“Right in front of it.” Hoseok replies, a shy smile appearing on his lips. “Everyday when I woke up the sea would be the first thing I saw and the last one when I went to bed. I also loved taking trips and getting lost sailing for a few days with my people. The sea has always felt like home.”

“It does feel like home for me too.” Kihyun throws his head back to look at the sky. “I would never be able to live on the land. This ship and the sea are my home.”

“I have the feeling you would like Syros, though. The white houses with blue roofs, the streets filled with fruit trees and all the shops that sell spices and plants. Perhaps too neat for pirates, but not for you.”

“I’m not a neat freak.” Kihyun pouts lightly. “And I’m also a pirate.”

“I know.” Hoseok lies on his back on the deck, using his left arm to rest his head and Kihyun joins him a few seconds later, their legs touching. “But you – and the rest of the guys – are nothing alike to what I’ve been told. To what I’ve seen.”

“What have you seen?” Kihyun asks, his breath coming out as vapor due to the cold.

“Pirates would come to my town every so often to try kidnap kids and rape our women and steal our belongings. My mom invested a lot of money in a huge fleet to protect our shores and we’ve been doing just fine for a couple of years.”

“Oh.” Kihyun rests his weight on his elbow but he still doesn’t look at him. “I’m sorry. We are pirates too but we try not to hurt innocent people. We loot other pirate ships we know have razed cities or murdered people and with the money we earn from those we feed poorer towns. We are only 4 so we can’t compete against huge ships but we manage against small ones. And when we plan to loot bigger ones, the people from those towns would always join us and help us defeat them.” Kihyun takes a deep breath as he smiles at Hoseok. “Plus, the Terrore Nero has some fearsome cannons.”

“That’s…that’s good, though.” Hoseok’s brain is storming with all the information he’s just been told to and he can only think of how lucky he is of having being rescued by Kihyun’s crew. He would have been dead meat in any other case.

“But we are still pirates.” Kihyun stands up, shaking inexistent dust off his pants and offers his hand to help Hoseok get up as well. “So you shouldn’t glorify us. This is the life we chose to live.”

Before Hoseok can reply, Kihyun has already said goodnight and closed the door of his cabin.

Hoseok goes back to sleep with a fuzzy feeling on his stomach and a pair of pretty, dark brown eyes are the only thing he can think of before nodding off.

 

*****

The first gunshot Hoseok hears is distant, too distant for him to care as he pours drinking water in a glass and he stares out of the window. It’s normal, he thinks, there are many more pirates and ships out there in the sea and fights happen all the time.

The second one is closer, so close that Hoseok’s ears ring after the loud explosion and his legs tremble as the ships starts being attacked with cannons.

Hoseok quickly drops the glass, leaving it on the counter as he carefully heads out of the kitchen. The rest of the crew are outside, guns on their hands and hiding behind barrels and masts.

It’s a pirate ship attack, Hoseok hears Kihyun screaming from the other side of the deck and he wishes he had a gun too to protect both, himself and the rest of the people. In situations like this, Hoseok would like to feel useful too.

From the corner of his eyes Hoseok notices the other ship is rather small, with all of its flags black and with the biggest white pirate skull he’s ever seen in his life. If only they could turn on their own cannons.

Minhyuk is the first one to have the same share of thoughts as Hoseok, and he risks himself to go from behind the barrel towards the door that would lead to the cellar where the cannons are, crawling along the floor to prevent getting shot.

However, the door is closed, and unfortunately Minhyuk needs to stand up lightly to push it open. Hoseok is faster than the guy walking along the table to get inside their ship with his gun pointing at Minhyuk, throwing him onto the deck with a loud thud that makes him yell in pain when the weight of Hoseok’s body and the collision hit his body.

Hoseok sucks on air desperately, trying to fill his lung with oxygen but there is a exacerbated pain crawling up his leg and focused on his thigh. He hears Kihyun screaming from the other side, quickly approaching him and he spots Changkyun dragging Minhyuk inside the ship to get to the cellar and turn on the cannons.

“The gun hit him.” Kihyun says, tearing his jacket open to wrap it around Hoseok’s thigh. The pain only increases and Hoseok hisses, throwing his head back. He’s too scared to watch. “We’ll take him inside my cabin and then end this. This should have never happened, we were reckless.”

“If Hoseok hadn’t jumped in, Minhyuk would be dead by now.” Hyunwoo adds, placing his arms beneath Hoseok to carry him inside the cabin.

“I know.” Kihyun replies, clicking his tongue. “I will go after to take care of him. Put him on my bed and come back, Hyunwoo, I need you while Minhyuk and Changkyun start the cannons. Once they’re on, this battle is won.”

And Kihyun was right, when Minhyuk and Changkyun turned on the cannons the battle was settled and done, even though he and Hyunwoo stayed a few minutes longer on the deck, guns on their hands and waiting for any sign that would tell them to use them, but it never came.

As soon as Kihyun made sure everything was safe, he ran inside his cabin, kneeling down in front of Hoseok and carefully untying the knot he previously made with his jacket to see the wound.

“It’s not deep.” He says, taking a close look but without touching it. “We will need some booze, healing cream and a cloth.”

“A dirty or a clean one?” Minhyuk asks, popping up from behind Hyunwoo. Changkyun next to him looks just as ragged and worried as the rest.

“Both.”

Hoseok learns that day that the dirty cloth is for him to bite when the liquor is poured over the wound, stinging so much that it felt like he was being skinned alive, making him scream and squirm in pain, but Hyunwoo held him down and Kihyun held his hand all the time. Secondly, he learns the healing balm smells like rotten eggs and stings as well, perhaps as much as the liquor but his skin is so numb that Hoseok barely registers anything. Thirdly, he learns that Kihyun, besides cooking and taking care of the navigation, also has basic knowledge of medicine and nursing and wouldn’t leave Hoseok’s side until he had swallowed down three sleeping pills they’ve bought at their last stop and he got full rest.

Before falling asleep, Hoseok briefly hears Kihyun telling the rest of the members he’s going to sleep inside his cabin from now on and until Hoseok’s leg healed properly.

The next time Hoseok wakes up, he gets scared. Being used to waking up between barrels and wrapped in his baby blue blanket, Hoseok quickly gets up from the bed where he’s now sleeping on, surrounded by world and treasure maps and all type of sea creatures, from dissected starfishes to shells and something that looked like a swordfish.

The burning pain on his thighs is a clear indication that Hoseok should lie on his back again and not move, but he still tries to get up because he needs to shower and pee.

“Where the heck do you think you’re going?”

Hoseok screams then. Loud and deafening, he jumps in place and screams at the sudden voice, needing to sit down back on the bed to calm down his racing heart.

“For fuck’s sake, you scared me shitless.” He replies, quickly realizing the person sleeping next to him, but on the floor, was Kihyun.

“I ask again, what the heck do you think you’re doing? Go back to bed and rest, your wound is still way too fresh and it will get infected and bleed.”

Hoseok closes his eyes and sighs, out of embarrassment and pain.

“I really need to pee.” He says, lips pouting like a kid.

Kihyun sighs.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you.”

Hoseok opens his mouth to reply but he closes it again like a dying fish and decides to set aside all of his embarrassment and lean on Kihyun’s tiny body to go outside without resting his weight on his wounded leg. Even like that, it hurts like hell.

“I will keep my eyes closed so you can pee at ease.” Kihyun says, shutting tightly his eyes but still with his hand around Hoseok’s waist to support him. “Tell me when you’re done.”

Hoseok wants to die when he starts peeing and the only sound around them is his pee against the sea water. His cheeks must be so red that one could fry an egg on them, but he quickly zips his pants up and tells Kihyun he’s done.

When they’re back at the cabin, Kihyun kneels next to him on the bed, untying the clean cloth around his leg to take a look again.

“I will wash my hands and apply some more cream and put a clean cloth. When we land in a couple of days you will get checked properly by a doctor.” He states, heading out of the cabin and coming back a few minutes after with his hands washed and a white, clean cloth on them.

“I’m fine, though.” Hoseok adds to his previous words, hissing when Kihyun’s fingers trace the wound to apply the cream. It still hurts and sting even when Kihyun is the gentlest Hoseok has ever seen in his life. Not even when he got hurt back at his palace he was treated like this.

“We don’t know for sure. I disinfected with booze and I’m using a cheap healing cream that might do more wrong than good at this point, but it’s all we have. You need to get properly checked so you will.” Kihyun closes the cream bottle as firmly as his words and carefully wraps the wound with the cloth, making sure it’s well tied but not too tight to compromise the blood circulation.

“Thank you.” Hoseok says, closing his eyes as the burning sensation leaves him out of breath for a few seconds.

“You saved Minhyuk. If it weren’t because of you, Minhyuk wouldn’t be alive today.” Kihyun squeezes himself on the bed next to him, resting his head on the pillow and his legs touching Hoseok’s healthy one. “I told them to let you rest for a few hours, but they will want to see you after.”

“That’s nice.” Hoseok tries to move to give Kihyun more space, but they’re still too tight on the same bed that barely fits one person. “You can tell them now if you want.”

“Not now.” Kihyun yawns, and Hoseok wonders if it’s because he’s tired and sleep deprived but his fingers start tracing circles on Hoseok’s shoulder, with the same gentleness that Kihyun has used to take care of his wound. “I’m tired.”

“Sleep well, Captain Yoo.” Hoseok murmurs, feeling his heart racing faster with the touches.

Hoseok falls asleep with him

 

*****

“There’s gonna be a storm.” Kihyun says as he washes Hoseok’s wound with clean water. He was lucky enough to only get lightly scratched by the gun and it didn’t fully pierce through his skin or get stuck inside. But his skin was opened and Hoseok was sure he would need some stitches. “The guys and I will try to go through it without drawing away too much from our main route. You will stay here.”

“But I can help!” Hoseok whines, but Kihyun is stern.

“Not in this condition. We will reach the next city port tomorrow if the storm doesn’t fuck us up and after you get this wound properly treated you will be able to help us again.”

Hoseok crosses his arms but he knows Kihyun is right. He could barely stand up on his leg because the skin was still torn open and he started bleeding.

When Kihyun finishes dressing his wound, their eyes meet and Hoseok’s stomach does a flip. At the dim light coming from the candles, Kihyun’s eyes were darker than ever and his lips redder than carmine.

“Are you married?” Hoseok asks, out of sudden. It’s a thought that has been crossing his mind for a couple of days, like a secondary reaction to all the time he’s had to spend next to Kihyun inside his cabin since he got shot.

“Am not.” Kihyun laughs as if that was the most stupid question. “I’ve dated a couple of people here and there but I’m not. I’m only married to the sea.”

“Pirates.” Hoseok rolls his eyes, laughing.

His body tenses when Kihyun sits on the bed next to him, pressing his body to make himself some space. Kihyun had slept on the floor the first night but, after Hoseok had insisted vehemently, they shared a bed now and frequently Hoseok would wake up with their limbs tangled or Kihyun’s hard-on pressed against his back.

“And you? I’m betting you have at least a fiancé.” Kihyun’s fingers trace lines along Hoseok’s unwounded thigh.

“I mean, I should.” He replies, trying to focus on his thoughts instead of on Kihyun’s touch. “My mom kept insisting but I still haven’t found that person. I’ve dated a couple of girls here and there but it just….it didn’t work.”

“Your mom must be sad. She probably wants a daughter in law and grandchildren soon.” Kihyun’s touch only increases, almost turning into a massage.

“She does. At this point my brother will probably give her kids before me. He’s only 2 years younger than me and he already has a fiancé. As soon as they get married they will look for a child.”

“How old are you?” Kihyun asks, his fingers tracing Hoseok’s hipbone over the fabric of his briefs. “We never asked.”

“I’m 25.” Hoseok gulps down, his breathing becoming irregular and erratic. If Kihyun doesn’t stop touching him like that, he would get hard and throw himself to the sirens to avoid the embarrassment. “You are the oldest right?”

Kihyun’s face turns into his characteristic grin, making his chin turn into a walnut.

“I’m not. Actually Hyunwoo is the oldest. I’m 24 but I will be 25 soon.”

“Are you kidding me?” Hoseok turns around to look at him, so quick that he startles Kihyun and their faces are a few centimetres away. “You’re younger than me?”

“It seems so.” Kihyun shrugs, licking his lips. Hoseok swears he looks down at his lips too. “But it doesn’t mean anything. I’m still more than capable of being the Captain.”

“I never doubted so.”

“Good.”

The first thunder echoes through the night sky so loud that it’s enough to scare them both, making Kihyun jump off the bed almost ten meters away from Hoseok. With his heart racing, he watches as the Captain puts on his boots and heads outside to take the ship’s helm and make it through it.

It takes a couple of hours, Hoseok can’t be sure, but he can’t fall asleep because the boat swings like crazy and he’s scared for the rest of the members; he doesn’t want anyone else to get injured.

Hoseok stares at the ceiling instead, trying not to think about Kihyun. Would have they kissed if the thunder had been a few minutes later? Does Kihyun want to kiss him? The questions cram inside his brain to the point where his head starts aching, and all he can think of is how in such a short amount of time he’s grown so fond of everyone in that ship and how in less than two months he would be back home. Hoseok would have never thought so a month ago, but he’s going to miss everyone. From Minhyuk and Changkyun with their wittiness and playfulness, to Hyunwoo’s home-made dishes and his understanding self and Kihyun. Kihyun, who looks both fierce and delicate, yet is one of the most determined and gentlest person Hoseok has ever encountered. Who cares for his crew more than for himself and is ready and willing to give everything for them, even if it’s in small ways. Kihyun who has accepted Hoseok into his ship even with all of the risks it could have brought along, but he accepted Hoseok and cared for him just as much.

Kihyun, Kihyun, Kihyun.

When the skies have cleared up and the storm is long forgotten, Kihyun comes back to the cabin, exhausted and completely wrenched, but with the hugest satisfied smile on his face.

“We managed.” He says, undoing the buttons of his white shirt. “We made it through that hell of a storm and are still on our way to Ithaca. We have also taken out the water with the buckets and the rest of the members have gone to sleep.”

“I wish I could have helped.” Hoseok pouts, unable to look away from Kihyun’s bare torso. There are a few scars scattered along his chest and ribs, but he’s the most gorgeous Hoseok has ever seen. His fingers tingles with desire to touch.

“I know.” Kihyun takes off his pants as well, including his briefs to put on dry clothes. Hoseok feels his neck and cheeks blushing and silently prays the light coming from the candles isn’t enough to give it away. “But we all understand. You will get treated in Ithaca and then you will be able to help us again before we get to Syros.”

Hoseok’s body tenses up at the mention of Syros. He’s not sure anymore of what he wants.

“Yeah.” Hoseok nods, swallowing down the lump he didn’t know he had on his throat when Kihyun has clothes on him again. He realizes right there and then why artists always drew Gods and Goddesses all naked.

He wonders if they will go back to where they left things before the storm, but Kihyun lies on his side, back facing Hoseok, and goes to sleep after murmuring a soft “ _goodnight_ ”.

 

 Ithaca reminds Hoseok so much of his hometown that he’s unable to move for a few seconds, staring still. Kihyun’s hand on his lower back is the one to bring him back to reality.

“Let’s go.” He says, so soft that it could be as well a mere whisper. “Me and Hyunwoo will help you get off the ship.”

It’s easier said than done, because Hoseok needs to jump at some point and, even though Hyunwoo is down there waiting to catch him, the impact against water still hurts and the white cloth around his thigh gets stained with blood. The burning sensation coming from the salty water touching the open flesh make Hoseok groan in pain, but he bites down his lower lip and endures. It will be over soon, after all.

Kihyun doesn’t leave his side the whole way to the Doctor’s house, an old friend of Kihyun and Minhyuk, whose name is Hyungwon and studied medicines all over the world.

“What happened?” Hyungwon asks, examining the wound with gloves. Hoseok tries hard not to flinch but it’s almost unbearable.

“A gunshot. It didn’t get fully through him but it was enough to cut the flesh open.” Kihyun replies, his eyes following every step Hyungwon took.

“It’s well taken care of. I will disinfect it properly and put some stitches so it can heal fully. He should be able to walk again in a few days if there are no complications.”

“That’s good.” Kihyun says, sighing in relief. “That’s really good.”

Hyunwoo is the one to hold Hoseok when Hyungwon disinfects the wound with some transparent liquid that bubbles up inside and makes his leg tremble and then inserts the needle to stitch. He’s offered another cloth to bite on, but this time Hoseok holds onto Hyunwoo for dear life and screams. Screaming gives him something to focus on instead of the acute pain setting all of his muscles on fire.

Hyungwon applies some more disinfectant when the wound is sealed and he covers it with a bandage, instructing he will be able to take it off after three days and that everything should be okay.

Kihyun stays inside when Hyunwoo carries Hoseok outside and he rests his weight on Minhyuk this time.

“The Captain is negotiating the price with Hyungwon.” Changkyun says when he notices the crease between Hoseok’s eyebrows. “Don’t worry, they’re long-time friends.”

“I’m not worried.” Hoseok replies, trying not to give much importance to the fact that Kihyun _cares_. “I will repay everything once we’re back at Syros, I already told Kihyun.”

“I doubt he will accept it.” Minhyuk adds, laughing. He tickles Hoseok’s side and Hyunwoo scolds him when Hoseok trips trying to protect himself and almost falls.

“Me too.” Says Changkyun, wiggling his eyebrows. “He’s so whipped.”

“So, so whipped.”

Hoseok frowns. What the hell is that even supposed to mean? When he’s about to ask, though, Kihyun’s tiny figure pops up out of the door and joins them. The smile on his face is a clear indicative that he’s got an unbeatable bargain.

“Minhyuk.” He says, the smile never leaving his lips. “You’ve got a date this afternoon.”

 

Kihyun takes Hoseok to see the city after trying to get rid of Minhyuk’s complaints for almost an hour. After Kihyun had said the price for Hoseok’s wound was a date with Minhyuk, said pirate had almost strangled their Captain, pulling the title of childhood best friends over any formalities.

“You sold me! You threw me to the sharks! Yoo Kihyun, I swear I’m going to kill you!” Minhyuk had yelled, held by the waist by Hyunwoo’s strong arms while Kihyun laughed his ass off and Changkyun and Hoseok watched perplexed.

“Hoseok saved your life you ungrateful bitch.” Kihyun had replied, surprising everyone. Hoseok realized then how close those two actually were. “You owe him this. Besides, you might even get laid.”

“Get laid your ass.”

“I mean, I wish that too, but not everyone can be as lucky as you.”

With that, Kihyun had held Hoseok’s hand and stated they had things to do and places to visit, and left leaving Minhyuk raging with Hyunwoo and Changkyun.

“Minhyuk won’t admit it.” Kihyun says once they are far enough, his arm around Hoseok’s waist all the time to help him walk. “But he’s got a crush on Hyungwon since forever.”

Hoseok thinks of Hyunwon’s slender body and gorgeous face and Minhyuk’s long limbs and handsome features. Yeah, they certainly fitted each other.

Kihyun had told Hoseok previously they couldn’t sell their fishes at this port and only stopped by to get Hoseok proper medical attention, but they would dock in another one the next day where they could sell the five barrels they’ve got stored at the warehouse. Today was a day of relaxing and for Minhyuk to have a date.

For Kihyun, to relax meant to treat Hoseok to a full course meal at some bar, ask Hoseok if he wanted to go buy some new clothes (some more alike to the ones he was wearing when he got rescued but got ruined, since he would be back to Syros soon) and then walk along the park and sit on the grass so that he could rest his leg and not force it more than it should.

Hoseok reassured Kihyun at least a hundred times that he would pay him back when they got back to Syros, but Kihyun dismissed him with a gesture of his hands all the time.

“Please, you’ve told me about a hundred times. It’s okay, you can pay me once we’re back.” Kihyun lies his back on the grass so that Hoseok can’t repeat the same sentence for the nth time.

“I will.” He says, pouting while lying next to Kihyun. Their arms briefly touch as they stare at the cloudless, bright blue sky. “You and the guys should spend the day there. I’ll show you my city and where I live and treat you to our meals.”

“Sounds good.” Kihyun chuckles, his chest rising and falling with each breathing and Hoseok wants to touch so bad. He wants to trace every feature of Kihyun’s face.

Back at the ship, where Hoseok almost dies trying to climb up a rope that Hyunwoo, Changkyun and Minhyuk try to pull to help him get up to the deck, Kihyun alleges that Hoseok’s wound hasn’t healed properly yet and that he should spend at least a couple of nights more sleeping on his bed.

No one contradicts the Captain, but the smug smile on Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s lips only confuses Hoseok even more, and when he wakes up with Kihyun’s nose nuzzling his neck and legs tangled, he swears his heart skips a beat.

 

*****

They loot a ship the following week.

Hoseok is nervous, too nervous as the Terrore Nero approaches the ship they intend on attacking, with Minhyuk and Changkyun taking care of the cannons and Kihyun and Hyunwoo with guns and swords standing on the deck, hidden behind the masts. Hoseok is hidden behind one of the barrels too, armed just like them. He got trained back at his homeland, to fight people like the one’s he’s almost joined now.

Oh, the irony of destiny.

“You don’t have to kill.” Kihyun had said while handing Hoseok the gun and the sword.

“It’s okay, I’ve had to before.” He had replied, swinging the sword in his hand and remembering perfectly how he had to handle it, like an old habit.

“Still.” Kihyun had held his chin gently but strongly with his fingers, his face inches away from Hoseok. “You don’t have to.”

But Hoseok is ready to if that meant he would save any of them. He already got injured while trying to save Minhyuk anyways.

The first cannonball hits the other ship right in the middle, and the second follows shortly after.

Kihyun takes care of the helm of the ship and turns around the wheel to reach them faster, in a matter of a couple of minutes. It gives the other crew enough time to grab their guns and swords as well, ready to defend their ships at all costs, but they’re a small one (around 7 people) and the cannons of the Terrore Nero have destroyed the ship beyond repair.

Hyunwoo is the first one to fire, shooting one of the men right in the shoulder and make him drop his gun and fall into the sea. Hoseok watches as the red blood impregnates the clear water and wonders how long it will take before the predators smell the iron substance and appear.

Kihyun is the second one to shoot, throwing at least three men into the water, and they quickly jump into the other ship when the Terrore Nero is close enough. Hoseok follows them right after, ignoring the pain on his leg when he lands on both feet. The wound is almost healed, but it still hurts at times like these.

“There are still around 3 men left. Be careful.” Kihyun says, hiding behind one of the barrels and his eyes scanning every inch of the boat. There’s a huge hole in the middle from the cannonballs and Hoseok spots a figure running underneath. Without hesitation, he points his gun at him and shoots before they can shoot at Kihyun or Hyunwoo.

“Good job.” Hyunwoo says, patting his shoulder. He knows Kihyun is staring but the adrenaline in his body is too strong for him to care.

Hyunwoo takes care of the other two men while Minhyuk and Changkyun join them to get a hold of the booty after the raid on. There are at least two chests and a tad of other goods that shine so bright they almost leave Hoseok blind.

With Hyunwoo’s help, they’re able to carry everything into the Terrore Nero in one go, leaving the other ship to sink quietly. Hoseok gets a quick glimpse too of the events happening underneath them, where a handful of sirens have been attracted by the blood and are having a fest with the bodies. It makes him sick in the stomach, but everyone seemed too happy to care.

“Those fuckers razed half of Skiathos a couple of months ago. That port is one we usually frequent and the citizens told us. We will give them all of this when we go back so that they can start anew and rebuild their lives.” Kihyun puts his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder when he notices he’s one step behind them, still staring at the now crimson waters.

“All of it?” Hoseok raises an eyebrow, turning his head to find Kihyun again too close for his brain to function properly.

“Well, if we didn’t keep some we wouldn’t be able to eat. But we will give them most of it.” Kihyun’s hard lines soften while talking to him, as if he was trying to protect Hoseok from all the bad in the world. “Let’s go, we’ll store those at the warehouse and go to sleep. We all deserve some rest.”

“But first dinner.” Changkyun says, rubbing his tummy. “I am starving.”

Hoseok is forever thankful to him.

 

Kihyun joins him on the deck that night. Silently, he lies next to Hoseok, staring at the night sky.

“We are close to Syros.” Kihyun says, resting his weight on his elbow to look at him. “We will get there soon. Around two weeks.”

Hoseok doesn’t move.

“You will be home soon.”

Hoseok turns around to look at him too. The sea is calm that night but Hoseok’s heart isn’t. Instead, it beats so fast that he’s scared it might pop out of his chest any time.

Hoseok isn’t sure what home is anymore. Being a prince, marrying a woman and forming a family to give his mother the grandchildren she’s ever wanted? Or stay in the sea with the Terrore Nero, sailing through every ocean and visiting new lands and meeting new people? Going back home or staying with Kihyun?

 _With_ Kihyun.

Instead of replying, he closes the distance between them and finally lets their lips touch. He feels Kihyun tensing up underneath his touch, but it doesn’t last long. Soon, he’s pressed his lips closer to Hoseok and cupped his cheeks, attempting to deepen the kiss. Hoseok sighs softly as he melts into the sweet, slow kiss, tasting every inch of his Captain’s soft lips. He’s lost count of how many times he’s dreamed about kissing him.

“It’s late.” Kihyun murmurs, breaking the kiss but their noses still touching. “You still have all the adrenaline from today in your body, and even more with the news about going back home.”

Hoseok frowns.

“That’s not-”

“Let’s go to sleep.”

Hoseok lets Kihyun go first. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back with an exasperated sigh, he follows him a few minutes later, but when he reaches the cabin Kihyun is already asleep.

 

*****

 

Hoseok is good at many things.

For example, he’s good at swordsmanship; he’s been training since he was a kid and is able to handle the sword as if it was an extension of his arm.

He’s good too, for example, at cooking; he didn’t have to but he insisted in learning the secret recipes behind the main dishes of his homeland, and now he was able to tell apart whether the meal contained rosemary, oregano or paprika, when in other case everything would have been the same for him.

He’s good at taking care of animals as well; Hoseok and his family had different type of animals, from cows to hens to many dogs and cats, and he took care of each one of them.

It would only make sense that Hoseok was good at other things too, like avoiding Kihyun like the plague, if only they didn’t live in a ship where there was no place to hide.

Still, Hoseok was firm in his decision, and after the fiasco with the kiss, he would keep his feelings to his pants and avoid talking to Kihyun.

“The Captain told us we will reach Syros in a week.” Changkyun says, standing next to Hoseok as he rests his weight on his arms on the edge of the ship. “You can finally go back.”

“Yeah.” Hoseok nods and tries to fake a smile, but Changkyun notices. It would be hard not to notice anyways, one of the things Hoseok has never been good at is hiding his feelings.

“One would think you’re not happy.” Changkyun raises an eyebrow at him, leaning over the edge as well.

“I am.” Hoseok shakes his head, noticing the slight tremor invading his fingers. “It’s just….”

“Kihyun?”

Hoseok stops breathing.

“N-Not, not _just_ him. All of you.” He replies, dodging the issue. “I’ve spent with you almost 3 months and now it feels…it feels weird. Of course I am happy to be back home, but I haven’t wrapped my mind around the idea that I won’t see you guys again.”

“Who knows?” Changkyun rests his hand on his shoulder, in a reassuring manner that does more wrong than good. Hoseok wants to cry. “We might see each other again.”

“But it’s not the same. And also, there’s-”

“There’s Kihyun.” Changkyun smiles to himself and Hoseok falls down, his back against the wooden walls. “I get it. We don’t all follow him blindly for no reason.”

“How did you guys meet?” Hoseok asks, curious. He knew Kihyun and Minhyuk were friends since childhood, but not how Changkyun or Hyunwoo joined them.

“You see, Kihyun has always been that fierce and strongly determined man you see know. I was 17 around the time, I was alone and we met in a bar. Some older dudes tried to steal my very few belongings and beat me to a pulp. He stepped in and stopped them. Pointed his gun at their foreheads and told them if they ever tried to touch a kid like me again he’d find them and fly their brains away.”

Hoseok scoffs at that. He can totally imagine 20-years-old Kihyun scared but bold and reckless and with his beliefs ahead of anything jumping in front of older, stronger and (probably) taller men only to protect a kid.

“He left after that and I left after him. I begged for him to accept me into his crew and he refused, because it was only he and Minhyuk. But I told him we could form one and I would be loyal to him until the very day I died.” Changkyun smiles softly, nostalgic. “Grumbling and with Minhyuk poking him, he accepted me. We formed our crew then, and Hyunwoo eventually joined us. He wasn’t rescued but he saw Kihyun defending kids and the poorer people being mistreated by the richer ones at another town and he asked to join us well.”

Hoseok’s heart swells inside his chest.

“You should talk to him.” Changkyun stands up, kicking Hoseok’s feet with his own. “Tell him how you feel.”

“Are you nuts?”

“I’m just saying.” Changkyun shrugs, a smug smile on his face. “You’d be surprised.”

It leaves Hoseok more confused than he was at the beginning, but more in love and completely devastated. How is he supposed to leave Kihyun behind? Not see him ever again? It would tear him apart.

Hoseok tries to gather all the courage he doesn’t have throughout the day.

At night, while he’s sitting on the edge of the ship, with his legs hanging off, he knows for sure he’s not ready. Not ready at all to be faced with rejection.

“Hoseok, what the fuck are you doing.”

The sudden voice scares him and he almost loses his balance and falls into the water. With trembling hands, he supports himself again, knuckles white around the edge.

“I am thinking.” He tilts his head to look at Kihyun. He’s wearing black pants, a beige shirt with the first buttons opened and bare feet.

“Can’t you think on the fucking deck? You almost gave me a heart attack.” Kihyun approaches him slowly. “Come down.”

“I wasn’t going to jump.”

Those words seem to relief Kihyun immensely. Slowly, Hoseok puts both legs back on the deck.

“What were you even thinking about that you needed to be sitting _there_?”

“You.” Hoseok doesn’t look up to see the Captain’s reaction. “The rest of the guys, this ship, coming back to Syros. _You_.”

“What is there for you to think so much about me?”

Hoseok feels Kihyun’s presence closer, their arms barely touching. He wishes Kihyun could see how his heart starts racing whenever he’s close, and that would be enough for an answer.

“Because.” Hoseok takes a deep breath. “I like you. A whole lot.”

“Hoseok…”

“No listen.” He turns around to look at him and is left out of breath when Kihyun’s dark brown eyes stare straight at him. His knees could give in under such gaze. “I’ve had enough time to think about this properly, and let me tell you that I have. I really have.”

Hoseok could swear Kihyun moves closer.

“You are just so…unreal. You are a pirate but you have the biggest heart I’ve ever met. You care, you give a lot and you never expect people to give back. You put everyone ahead of you but you still know your own value. You never mistreated me and even accepted me when the rest didn’t believe I was a prince. And, at some point, you took my heart too.”

“You are so fucking mushy.” Kihyun chuckles softly, moving aside to cup Hoseok’s cheeks. “And I hate you. You’re leaving and you made me love you like this.”

“W-What?” Hoseok blinks a couple of times. “You…you like me too?”

“Of course I do, silly. I _love_ you. I have since the very first few days when you willingly sat and helped Minhyuk and Changkyun clean the fishes and also offered to help Hyunwoo. We are pirates and you were scared but you still offered to help. And when you came to talk to me and smiled…the Sea Goddess knows I was fucked. I still am.”

“I-” Hoseok tries to form a coherent sentence, but his brain doesn’t register any words that aren’t Kihyun.

“Shut up.”

This time Kihyun doesn’t break the kiss to tell them to go to sleep. Instead, they kiss softly, slowly, as the same pace as the sea waves move the ship. The sea breeze tousles their hairs and makes their noses red, but Hoseok couldn’t care less. His back collides against the edge of the ship and Kihyun throws his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss, shyly darting his tongue to test if Hoseok would let him in.

Gladly, he does, and Kihyun moans softly into the kiss when their tongues meet.

“Let’s go inside.” He murmurs, barely leaving Hoseok’s lips. “It’s getting too cold here.”

Hoseok isn’t sure whether Kihyun really cared about the cold or if he wanted to take Hoseok inside the cabin, but either way he doesn’t complain. Instead, he pushes Kihyun against the door once it’s closed and kisses him again, this time rougher, harder.

A gasp escapes past his lips when Kihyun’s cold hands find their way inside his barely buttoned shirt, caressing all over his skin and up to his nipples, already too hard from the cold.

Hoseok throws his head back when Kihyun pinches them, strongly enough to make him moan but not to hurt him, and his legs tremble.

When the shirt is long forgotten on the floor, Hoseok uses his mouth on Kihyun’s neck, peppering kisses all over and sucking harder where his pulse is. Kihyun grabs his butt in exchange, enjoying the meaty flesh.

“What a glorious butt.” Kihyun mutters, his eyes closed while Hoseok opens his shirt and kisses all the way down to his navel, getting on his knees.

“You’ve seen it before.”

“Oh, that I know. I’ve stared more times than I will ever admit out loud.”

Hoseok chuckles as he pulls Kihyun’s beige pants down, along with his briefs. It’s Hoseok’s first time being with a man and he’s not sure about what he’s really supposed to do, but he does instead what he has been wanting to do for a while: suck Kihyun off.

With clumsy hands, he gets hold of Kihyun’s dick by the base, pumping it a couple of times before pressing his tongue against the tip, feeling the bitter precum on his tongue. It’s slick and encourages him to go further, even more when Kihyun curses out loud and seems to be enjoying it thoroughly.

As if he was the most experienced at giving blowjobs, Hoseok opens his mouth and takes Kihyun inside, so much that it hits the back of his throat and he gags lightly.

“Easy there, baby. You’re doing so good.” Kihyun buries his fingers inside Hoseok’s strands, guiding but never forcing.

Kihyun’s words reverberate through Hoseok and sets his whole body on fire. Looking up to see his Captain’s face, he slacks his jaw and takes Kihyun deeper each time, moving his tongue in circles as he bobs his head up and down.

“Hoseok, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-”

With a particular harder suck, Hoseok takes Kihyun’s dick out of his mouth like a lollipop and kisses his inner thighs before getting up, pulling the other man into another kiss.

It’s then when he realizes he’s still wearing his clothes while Kihyun is fully naked.

And Kihyun seems to notice too, because in a matter of seconds Hoseok is pushed against the bed, shirt on the floor and with Kihyun on his lap getting rid of his pants and underwear.

“Now we’re even.” Kihyun jokes and pulls a little bottle from his night-stand. Hoseok realizes it’s scented oil and when the Captain pours some over his fingers, the weight of what they’re about to do is stronger than ever.

“I’ve never done this before.” Hoseok says, propping his elbow on the mattress. “With a man, I mean.”

“Really?” Kihyun drops the bottle next to Hoseok’s body and starts kissing his legs, making his way up slowly.

“Well, I was supposed to marry a girl. So I’ve only tried with girls.” Hoseok tenses up when Kihyun’s mouth gets closer to his sensitive inner thighs.

“Your mom is going to kill me.”

Hoseok laughs softly.

“Most likely.”

The words die on his throat when Kihyun spreads his legs further and his tongue meets Hoseok’s entrance instead of his fingers. It feels too hot and wet for Hoseok to be able to do anything but moan and grasp the sheets until his knuckles turn white. It’s so distracting that Hoseok barely registers when the first finger is slipped inside, moving in circles to welcome the second one a few minutes later.

The sensation is uncomfortable, Hoseok closes his eyes and tries to focus on Kihyun’s lips on his thighs instead, which isn’t hard to do because he surely knows how to abuse Hoseok’s skin properly, turning it even more sensitive than it already is.

By the third finger, Hoseok has his legs spread further and Kihyun is brushing his prostate with each thrust and scissoring, making sure Hoseok’s hole is properly stretched.

Kihyun grabs a tiny plastic paper that Hoseok recognizes as a rubber and rolls it on his dick, pouring some more oil and pumping it a couple of times before aligning against his entrance.

“Are you sure about this?” Kihyun asks, kissing the skin under his ear. “Do you want to do it?”

“Yes.” Hoseok cups Kihyun’s cheeks and kisses him almost fiercely. “I want to do this with you.”

“Me too.” Kihyun pushes his hips then, never breaking the eye contact with Hoseok. “Tell me if it hurts too much and I will stop.”

“Go on.”

It _does_ hurt, but Kihyun is slow and gentle and never stops kissing Hoseok and promising it will feel so good, so, so good, and Hoseok trusts him with his life.

They both sigh when Kihyun is fully inside and Hoseok can feel him throbbing, which only makes warm liquid spread through his stomach.

When Kihyun starts moving, it surely starts feeling better. Hoseok wraps his legs around Kihyun’s waist and throws his arms around his neck to kiss him.

The Captain is the first one to stop being silent and moans loudly when Hoseok clenches around him, making him thrust faster and deeper and Hoseok knows he’s close. Closing his eyes and letting every sensation overflow him, Hoseok pumps his neglected dick between the two of them and comes first moaning Kihyun’s name, followed right after by him.

“Fuck.” Kihyun utters, collapsing on top of Hoseok. “Fuck, Hoseok, _fuck_.”

“Fuck indeed.” Hoseok chuckles, brushing Kihyun’s hair off his forehead. “That was…amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me for fucking you?” Kihyun bites his earlobe, his eyes turned into crescents as he smiles. “Look at you boosting my ego as the Captain.”

“Shut up.” Hoseok punches his shoulder softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kihyun leaves a trail of kisses all over his neck. “But-”

Before Kihyun can say anything, Hoseok pulls him into another kiss, slow but heated, and soon enough Kihyun is grinding against him.

For the second round, Hoseok spreads Kihyun out nicely for him instead, pouring a huge amount of oil over his fingers and Kihyun’s entrance, until there are three inside and he’s touching his prostate just like he had done before, making Kihyun close his eyes and bite his lower lip to repress his moans.

“Let me ride you.” Kihyun asks when Hoseok is rolling on another rubber. He realizes how much his Captain likes being the one in control, even in bed.

Gladly, he lets Kihyun sit on him and ride him, lifting his hips up and down with Hoseok’s help, until they both become a moaning mess once again.

Kihyun is too tight around Hoseok and he’s oversensitive from the previous round, so much that he feels the orgasm building up inside him too soon. With his hands still slick with lube, he grabs Kihyun’s dick and moves his hand at the same pace Kihyun jumps on his dick, bringing him to his orgasm and dragging Hoseok along with him.

Once again, Kihyun collapses on top of Hoseok, his body shaking still with the aftermath.

“We should clean up and sleep.” Kihyun says, every muscle in his body completely flaccid.

“Or we could shower tomorrow. It’s late and cold outside.” Hoseok threads his fingers through Kihyun’s sweaty strands. “Let’s sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow too.”

“Okay.” Kihyun kisses him again, interlacing their fingers, and Hoseok falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

He could worry tomorrow about coming back home.

 

*****

Tomorrow comes colder and rougher; the wild sea waves wake Hoseok up, snuggling against Kihyun’s body, and shivers run down his spine from the cold, making him hug tighter the body next to him.

Reality hits him then.

The day he so long awaited back then.

The day where he would return home.

“Morning.” Kihyun nuzzles his nose against Hoseok’s warm neck, still sleepy and with raspy voice. Hoseok kisses the tip of said nose a couple of times.

“Morning.” He replies. His hand is tingling from having held Kihyun’s throughout the entire night.

“Don’t go.”

Hoseok’s heart constricts inside his chest, as if there were a thousand shards digging in it.

“We can stay in bed a little more.”

He knows Kihyun didn’t mean if they could stay in bed a little more, he knows he meant for Hoseok not to leave them behind, for Hoseok to _stay_.

But Kihyun never says so. He knows Hoseok has to come back home, be the rightful prince and take care of his homeland, and that only breaks Hoseok’s heart even more. He wishes Kihyun would selfishly ask him to stay with him, and he so gladly would. But that is nothing alike his Captain, his so loved Captain, and Hoseok knows. Kihyun is too good, too good for him.

Minhyuk barging inside the cabin opening the door with a kick of his leg almost ends all of Hoseok’s doubts, because he almost dies right there and then.

“For fuck’s sake, Minhyuk.” Kihyun groans, hiding his head under the pillow. The smile on Minhyuk’s face is smug when he realizes the two of them are naked.

“Oh. My sweet lovebirds. Consummating their love. Isn’t it beautiful, Changkyun?”

The younger one pops his head from behind Minhyuk, smiling too. He shamelessly winks at Hoseok and he groans too.

“So beautiful.” He nods, patting Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Man, when will I get laid too.”

“You have me.” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows at him and Kihyun makes a very loud gagging sound.

“You are with Hyungwon. And also ew.” Changkyun pulls a disgusted grimace that has Minhyuk yelling ‘yah!’ so loud it almost shakes the bed where Hoseok and Kihyun are still on.

“Guys.” Hyunwoo enters the room as well, more discreet than the other two but Hoseok feels tremendously exposed even though he’s fully covered with the sheets.

“You too?” Kihyun grunts, head still hiding under the pillow and voicing out Hoseok’s thoughts.

“I’m sorry Captain.” Hyunwoo bows even though Kihyun can’t see him. “But it’s important.”

“How important is important?”

“Land’s ahoy.” Hyunwoo says, and everyone turns silent then, fearing his next words. “It’s Syros, my Captain.”

 

Hoseok is still silent when everyone leaves the room but Kihyun. Slowly, he gets up from bed, putting his clothes on.

“We should shower before you go back.” Kihyun says, getting up too and stretching his arms. Hoseok stares mesmerized at how beautiful he is. “I don’t want you to go back with dried cum all over you.”

“That would be…a bad decision.” Without butting up his shirt and only his briefs on, Hoseok opens the door, waiting for Kihyun to approach him. His heart skips a beat when the Captain pecks him softly, cupping his cheeks, before heading outside.

There’s no sun that morning. Hoseok stares with a heavy heart as the usually blue sky is covered with clouds and grey, just like his heart.

They shower in silence. The water is cold, too cold for Hoseok to be able to believe they’re from Syros’ shores, but they wash every corner of his body, although they do not wash away every doubt he harbours inside.

“There are some clean clothes inside my cabin you could use to go back. Your mom will be glad to see you haven’t been rotting these months.”

“What about you?” Hoseok asks, his body trembling. He’s not sure if the reason behind is the icy water or Kihyun.

“What about me?” Kihyun asks, furrowing his eyebrows. He dries his body with a cloth Minhyuk has left behind for them and hands it to Hoseok after.

“You aren’t coming?”

Kihyun doesn’t respond for what seems eons.

“You want me to come? I mean…we are pirates. We won’t be welcome there.”

“But I will tell my mom. She will understand, she always does.” Hoseok insists, the fear and anxiety crawling up his stomach. If only he could make his mom understand, perhaps it wouldn’t be a farewell.

“She will think we have brainwashed you.”

“I mean, you have fucked my brains out.” Hoseok laughs when Kihyun tries to punch him, holding both of his wrists to kiss him instead. “But I mean it. I would like you all to come and see Syros. See where I’ve been raised and living these past few years.”

“I would love to know more of you.” Kihyun rests his head on his shoulder and Hoseok sighs. Out of all the people he could fall in love with, it had to be out there, in the open sea, with the most beautiful pirate the world has ever seen.

“Then, let’s go. We’ll get dressed and tell the guys the news.”

Hyunwoo is the wariest about their sudden decision, but Changkyun and Minhyuk jump excitedly for at least fifteen minutes straight.

When the ship docks and they get off, part of Hoseok’s heart is left behind too.

The crystal-clear waters and white houses leave Hoseok out of words for a few seconds.

Home.

His beloved Syros.

The place he’s cherished and loved and planned on taking care of when he became a King.

His homeland.

When he turns his head and sees Kihyun, the word home takes on another meaning.

He guides Kihyun and his crew through the streets, avoiding the main ones so he wouldn’t be seen and recognized before he reached his palace. Some people looked at him and murmured some words, but Hoseok walked fast enough not to give them enough time to ponder and put two and two together.

The palace where Hoseok lives is huge, many townhouses forming a circle and with the main building, a crystal dome, in the middle.

The gardens he nurtured for years welcome him like he had never left. Roses, begonias, daffodils, hibiscus. A long list of plants Hoseok has looked after since he was a kid.

Nervous but steadily, he guides everyone through the garden towards the backyard door of the castle, entering one of the empty, immense corridors. He laughs when Changkyun gaps audibly.

“You truly meant it when you said you were the prince.” Minhyuk says, looking around in awe.

Hoseok holds Kihyun’s hand, reassuring him with soft motions of his thumb before heading inside, towards the rest room. Judging by the sun, his mom is probably sitting at the rest room while having some tea and chatting with her maids.

Hoseok’s stomach sinks when he spots his mother, sitting at her usual place, but looking significantly more tired, worried. Older. Thinking she had lost her firstborn must have been a low blow for her. Suddenly Hoseok feels guilty, so guilty the bile sets on the back of his throat, but Kihyun does just like he has done before, comforting him, showing him he’s there.

Hoseok’s take’s a deep breath before stepping inside.

“Hello, mom.”

To say everything became hectic afterwards is an understatement.

First, Hoseok’s mom stared at him for at least ten minutes without batting an eyelash. Still. Static. Afraid a single word would make him disappear.

Second, almost every person working at the palace approached the rest room, where barely 20 people fit.

Third, Hoseok’s brother jumped into his arms and almost threw him down to the floor, clutching onto him for dear life.

Fourth, the royal guard arrested Kihyun and the guys.

Hoseok was too focused on his brother hugging him and his mother crying inconsolably, but when he did everyone turned silent.

“Mom, those are my friends. They won’t be arrested.”

“But, Seokkie…” his mother squints her eyes at them. “Aren’t they pirates? Are you friends with…those?”

“They are.” Hoseok replies, unmediated. “But they are my friends too. They rescued me when the shipwreck happened three months ago and I’ve been living with them since then. You’d be surprised at how they actually are.”

His mother looks like she would rather send them back into the ocean than keep them there for more seconds, but she also would rather that than sending his son off again.

“Alright.” His mom nods at the guards, freeing them. Hoseok is relieved Kihyun has trusted him enough not to pull out some swords or guns and create a bigger mess. “Let’s…let’s have some dinner. All of us, including your friends. There’s a lot you have to tell us!”

Hoseok smiles brightly, kissing his mom’s forehead and hugging her for the nth time since he arrived. He knew she would understand.

Hopefully she would understand about Kihyun too, but he would leave that for later.

After the dinner.

 

After dinner comes sooner than expected.

Hoseok’s stomach shrinks with anxiety as he moves the food with his fork from one side to the other of his dish, absent-mindedly. His mother has been asking him questions non-stop since they sat down to eat, but when the dessert was nearing Hoseok had started to get lost inside his racing trail of thoughts.

The sooner he spoke about it, the sooner it would be over.

“You know, Mother.” His mother stops eating their spoon-sweets dessert to look at him. Hoseok swallows hard. “I had a lot of time to think these months I was far away. I visited many places and got to meet new people, and I realized some things.”

“Such as?” His mother leaves the spoon on the table, awaiting for him to keep talking.

“I don’t think staying here and being your heir is the most suitable for me. However, it is for Jooheon. He even has a fiancé already and are ready to give you grandchildren. I am not.”

“What do you mean?”

“I really like being on the sea. I already did before and you know as soon as I had the chance I would always sneak into a boat and sail. I’m not meant to take care of this realm, but Jooheon is. He’s way more ready than me, and more excited about it.”

His mother blinks a few times at him before responding and Hoseok knows everyone around him are gaping, Jooheon included.

“It’s true Jooheon and Gain are engaged, but...but you are my firstborn. The rightful heir. You have been preparing all your life for this-”

“But Jooheon has too.” Hoseok insists, looking at his brother. “He deserves it more than me, and surely will do a better job. Besides…”

“Besides…?”

“Besides.” He grabs Kihyun’s hand from underneath the table, caressing him softly. “I’m in love with him.”

His mother’s jaw almost hits the floor when he points at Kihyun.

The silent that follows is maddening. Hoseok tries to come up with an explanation but his mother speaks first.

“W-What do you mean you’re in love with him.”

“Well, I meant that I love him. As in…I want to spend my life with him.” A light blush appears on his cheeks and he can feel Kihyun trying hard not to turn as red as a tomato too.

“But…with him? With a _man_?”

“In all honesty, Mother.” Jooheon intervenes before Hoseok. “Why do you even care who is he with? We thought he was dead and we would never see him again, we were utterly devastated because no one came alive from that shipwreck but now he’s back. Your son and my brother is back and he’s here. Alive and completely fine. Shouldn’t we be happy that he’s happy?”

“I-” The conflict inside his mother is more than obvious as she tries to process what is happening. “I…I guess so. Of course I am happy that my son is happy. It just…took me by surprise.”

“Thank you, honey.” Hoseok smiles at his brother, his heart swelling inside his chest. His brother has always been the most supportive and understanding person in Hoseok’s life.

He reads a ‘’I got your back’’ from Jooheon’s lips that only makes his smile even bigger.

“But does that mean you’re leaving? When I’ve just got you back?”

“I would come back every so often to see you, I promise.” Hoseok turns around to look at the guys, who are still speechless at Hoseok’s decision. Kihyun the most. “Would you guys like to spend here a week? I would show you my precious Syros and give you back everything I owe you.”

“You’re one of us, you don’t truly owe us anything.” Minhyuk says, light-hearted.

“He’s right.” Kihyun squeezes his hand, smiling softly at him and Hoseok’s heart skyrockets into the universe.

Meeting Kihyun has been both, his ruin and his salvation. A catharsis that had showed him what he really wants to do in life. Kihyun has showed him the two sides of the coin, the goods and the bads, the ups and downs and has pushed him into his limits, letting him rediscover himself while falling in love with him. With the tiniest man with the biggest heart.

“We would like to stay.” Changkyun says, looking from left to right to see what the rest had to say too. “Or at least I would.”

“Me too.” Hyunwoo adds, and both Minhyuk and Kihyun nod as well.

Hoseok sighs in relief. He would show his mother what a wonderful group of people they were and she would truly accept him. He’s sure of it.

“Let’s get going then.” His mother is the first one to stand up, unfolding the wrinkles on her long skirt with both hands. “We’ll take these guys to the rooms they will be using these days.”

“I have to stay here.” Jooheon scratches his nape, a sign Hoseok knows fully well it meant he was trying to say something important but didn’t know how. “Doctor Chae is coming soon.”

“Doctor _Chae_?” Minhyuk almost screams while repeating his name and everyone turns around to look at him. “I mean…how…how so?”

Changkyun smacks the back of his head audibly and Hoseok bursts out laughing.

“Well, you guys see…Gain is pregnant. Well, we think she is. He’s coming to check on her.”

“For the love of God.” Hoseok quickly grabs his mother by the waist when she pretends to faint. “A grandson! From my Jooheonnie! I’ve been wanting this for so long and I really thought Seokkie would be the first one to finally give me precious grandchildren, but I am so happy.”

“She’s resting inside her room because she felt a little nauseous, that’s why she didn’t come see you yet. We will go after Dr. Chae checks her up.”

“Congrats, brother.” Hoseok hugs Jooheon tightly, murmuring a soft thank you into his ear that Jooheon replies with a pat on his lower back and the softest of the smiles. “Please keep me updated about the wedding. We will for sure come.”

“As if I were to get married without my brother now that I have you back.”

Hoseok grabs Kihyun’s hand tightly while walking through the corridors, accompanied by his mother and a few maids.

“We have all those rooms available for guests. You can choose whichever one you prefer and sleep there these days. I hope you guys enjoy your stay in Syros and thank you so much for bringing my son back. I can never thank you enough.” She turns around to look at Kihyun, holding his hands between hers. “Especially you. Thank you for making my son happy. I might be a little sad that he won’t stay here everyday, but knowing he’s doing something he loves and with someone he loves and is loved back has been always my only wish in life. You are always welcome here.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I really love him too.” Kihyun holds her hands tightly back, nodding his head while smiling at her.

Hoseok thinks it’s impossible to be so in love with someone, but Kihyun always proves him wrong.

The guys choose an individual room for each one (after having to sleep clutched inside one room the three of them is more than understandable), while Kihyun and Hoseok sleep together in a room with a queen-sized bed.

They kiss right after the door is closed.

“You’re insane.” Kihyun mutters against his lips. “So fucking insane. How could you tell your mother you’re leaving with us and that you _love_ me.”

“But it’s the truth.” Hoseok kisses him again, pressing his back against the door. “I do love you. And I wouldn’t be able to live if I had to stay here without seeing you ever again.”

“You are insane.” Kihyun repeats, laughing softly. “Things could have gone so wrong and-”

“But they haven’t.” Hoseok interrupts him. “And now we are here. Together. I will finally be able to show you my beloved Syros and then we will leave together.”

“I can’t wait for you to show me.”

“Actually, you _can_ wait.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes when Hoseok pushes him against the mattress, playfully, and starts undressing him.

 

Changkyun almost kisses the deck when they’re back on the Terrore Nero after a week, with full stomachs and even fuller hearts, but dying to be back on the sea. Land has never been one for them.

Minhyuk had insisted in taking one of the parrots Hoseok took care of in his palace and named it after him. Minhyuk the parrot was just annoying, talkative and loud as Minhyuk the pirate and Kihyun would throw them both overboard anytime soon.

“Where to, my Captain?” Hyunwoo asks, raising the sails.

“Let’s just see where the wind take us.” Kihyun replies, putting the hat he left on his desk back on his head. He stands behind the helm of the boat, proudly and with the sea breeze tousling the hair showing underneath the hat.

Hyunwoo smiles back as he climbs up the ropes and raises the pirate flag.

When they’re back on the sea, sailing towards unknown lands, Kihyun goes back to the deck, placing between Hoseok’s legs as he sits on an empty rum barrel next to Minhyuk and Changkyun.

“Hoseok.” He says, looking straight at him.

“Yes, my Captain?”

“Will you marry me?” he asks, his eyes glimmering. “I would love to sail the seven seas with you as my husband.”

In a world where pirates were the most heartless and cruel, Hoseok had found the pirate with the biggest heart and most thoughtful soul; the pirate who had brought his dream back and allowed him to find himself in between every wave the ship traced.

Needless to say, Hoseok would love so too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
